


The Day Dorothy Left Oz

by virgo_writer



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie hadn't been there the time Jeff killed Pierce's father</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Dorothy Left Oz

Annie hadn't been there the time that Jeff killed Pierce's father, so she didn't hear him tell Cornelius Hawthorne how important it was to raise a son.  That was her one defence – ignorance.  And the fear that, under all the layers that had been revealed during their time at Greendale, was another layer exactly the same as the first: shallow, selfish, and uninterested in anything outside of himself. 

The Jeff Winger she'd met three and a half years ago wasn't interested in raising a child.  Especially not with her.  And the Annie Edison of today wasn't going to trap a man into something that he didn't want just so she wouldn't have to face it alone.

And so with just one semester left at Greendale Community College she finally made good on her threats to transfer to a "good" college.

Saying goodbye was hard.  The study group had become like a family and she couldn't be sure that the promises to keep in touch had been more than trite clichés. She'd hoped they would – keep in touch, that is – because the thought of being so completely alone scared her more than anything else she could foresee in the not to distant future.   She wasn't brave enough to do this on her own.

"We'll see you when we see you, kiddo," Jeff stated affectionately, slinging a casual arm around her shoulder.

"I thought we were past that," she rebuked. She scowled prettily at the diminutive pet name, but it was all in good fun.

Jeff shrugged. "Sometimes it's easier to fall back to old defences."  It was his way of telling her that he would miss her, even though he couldn’t find the words to say so aloud.  She smiled gratefully and gave him a small nod to show she understood.


End file.
